jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuno Godai (Continuum-47512936 (B)))
Three years ago Kuno Godai''' was known far and wide as the terror of the district. They called him the ‘Principal from Hell,’ on account of how he made life difficult for the students in the district. Character Overview Principal Kuno delighted in doing anything that he could to antagonize and infuriate the student body. He was known to pull all sorts of hare-brained stunts and make policy rules that were calculated to do nothing so much as to rile up students and make them angry at the faculty and administration. He used to be a successful businessman, but he gave it up eight years ago when his wife committed suicide, the reason why Tatewaki and Kodachi are both a little messed up in the head. ' History ' ' Kuno Godai was born' '''Gosunkuji Godai, he was a skinny boy, thin as rail, bad eyesight, bad skin complexion, part Samurai, and part Hawaiian on other. His American heritage was a source for ridicule during that time and the fairer sex barely looked at him. It was during his high school years that Godai met Hitome Kuno. At first Hitome only have eyes for Kimiko and Genma Saotome though. When Kimiko eventually married Soun and Genma married Nodoka Hitome was heartbroken. Godai stepped in and picked Hitome up on the rebound. In the back of his mind however Godai felt unworthy of her love. He did have one advantage that made him a better choice than his rivals. His savvy in the business world he studied hard, got accepted in in a good school and started a private business as Hairstylist. Then Hitome’s father on his deathbed engaged her to Godai. As he was coming into a big fortune, Godai took place running the business empire while attending Night School. And quickly Rose to the top. He adopted Hitome’s last year when they married and was soon on his was to becoming the tenth richest man in Japan. The problem was that Godai worshipped his wife she was a goddess to him and to shower her with all the things he felt she deserved he begin working real hard. He threw himself into the business world, and did everything to get ahead. Worked long hours, went on lots of business trips. Godai felt on top of the world and did not realize that, little by little, Hitome was becoming unhappy. Hitome did not want wealth nor riches, all she wanted was someone to take care her and be home more often. Godai was barely home and more and more he would leave care of the house to his servants like Sasuke. In time though he started to hear reports, rumors mostly, but then with solid evidence, telling him that Hitome was taking her unhappiness out on their children. She became very demanding to both of them as a way to punish Godai, because she blamed him for neglecting her. Then she started to go crazy, and became real paranoid. She started to think that Godai was cheating on her, and started making wild accusations. The worst came when Godai discovered the special properties in rose extracts. When his Daughter was six she showed Godai what she discovered while playing with the black roses grown by Hitome’s father. With the home chemistry set Godai brought her she boiled rose petals dry and made a powder as a way to prevent the crows from disturbing her pets. Godai rushed to the lab to explore the possibilities of this extract. He discovered that rose extractions had many promising applications. But he soon found out that there were side-effects that went along with it. Such as hallucinations, dementia, paranoia, a false sense of importance, a heightened belief in self-empowerment. It took years of research to learn how to diminish the negative side-effects of the powder. Unfortunately an early sample gott ingested by Hitome by accident. It caused her to have a bad trip, and made her start to hallucinate. It started to make her behave more than a little crazy. What made her go over the edge was when she heard that Kimiko died of Cancer. That was the moment when she no longer wanted to live. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)